Rear side contact solar cells of the MWT (Metal Wrap Through) and IBC (Interdigitated Back Contact) type describe, on the one hand, desirable variants of silicon solar cells, because with this, the front side shadowing by the metallic conductor tracks and busbars and the copper strips soldered thereon is minimized or completely avoided, but on the other hand, they are also difficult to connect in series during the module integration, because the contacts at both the polarities should be made next to each other on the rear side. Therefore, it is a challenge for the metallic connection elements of one cell to be lead to other cell without making a short circuit at the metallic contact surfaces with the respective other polarity.